My One True Love
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: [Permanent HIATUS.]
1. Dragon Trainer

**Title: My One True Love**

**Summary: This is hilariously funny. When Jake, Trixie, and Spud find a woman for Professor Rotwood, Jake's in for it big time.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this chapter.

AN: This is probably my funniest story, with a twist. In later chapters, Jake will run into a problem, and if you pay attention, you might find out what will happen before it actually happens. I can't wait. :taps fingers and smiles wickedly:

* * *

Chapter 1: Dragon Trainer

"And now we will talk of dra--" _Riiiiiiiiiiing!_ The bell rang out, signaling the end of the school day. When Jake, Trixie, and Spud were out in the hallway, Jake sighed.

"I'm glad we missed that speech," Jake said. "I can't believe he thinks that dragon scales smell like lavender and dragon claws glow in the dark. This is bogus." The threesome was leaning up against lockers, talking. Professor Rotwood came out of his classroom and, in hearing Jake talking about dragons, hid beside the lockers, out of view. Jake continued. "I should dragon on up and go teach him what a _real _dragon can do."

"Naw, I don't think so," Trixie commented. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, but this time you guys will be with me in case anything happens," Jake said, putting each arm around their shoulders. Trixie looked at Jake's watch.

"Um, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is dragon training?"

"Three o'clock. Why?"

"Because if you can't get to Grandpa's in ten seconds, you're gonna be late."

"Say what!" Jake cried and sprinted out of the building. Trixie and Spud shrugged and followed him casually.

* * *

"Yo yo yo, I'm here!" Jake called, skidding on the roof. He stopped right in front of Fu Dog. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Only about two seconds. You're lucky that nature called before you got here," Fu said as Jake stood up.

"Oh, Fu, that's nasty," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Fu stated. "Now, when Gramps gets back, he's got a surprise for you."

"Yes, young dragon," Grandpa said. "You must learn how to train a dragon. You will be a dragon master for one month."

"That's cool. Who am I training?" Jake asked.

"Hi Jake," a voice from behind said. Jake turned around.

"Aw man!"

* * *

I know, this is short and not too funny yet, but I promise, it will be funny. Can you guess who the student dragon is? I'll give you three guesses, though you won't need all three. It's kinda obvious. In this story, I'll talk to the reviewers, so if you put a flame, I'll cuss you out. Okay? I'm glad we're clear on that. If you give me a warm and fuzzy review, I'll give you a warm and fuzzy reply. If you give a review saying something totally random, I'll probably reply with something even more random.

Hasta luego!

-Ayla-


	2. The Photograph

**Disclaimer: I own Butterfly. She's MINE! If you want her, ask first, please.**

**Here's to my reviewers:**

**YFWE: Hasta luego means "Until later." I'm so sorry about your flame. Don't take it seriously. I like DIP. Mr. "Anonamous" is stupid anyways. You definitely don't deserve a flame. :throws YFWE a chocolate chip cookie: There. Does that make you feel better? A cookie always makes me feel better. Oh and also, I was showing my friend my stories, and she gave me the idea for this story. I thought it was funny. I should say that you're really stupid for not figuring out who the student is, but I won't because you're not stupid, just a bit on the slow side. Geez, I would have thought that you could have figured it out, of all people. :rolls her eyes: God, I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**IndependentGirl: It's not too hard to figure out. Here's your update.**

**Lunar Lilly Muse: Thanks for reading my profile. Um, I'll be sure to watch for your update. I like that story.**

**Worker72: Well, it's just that in one of the episodes Jake got chewed out for being late for training, and this is an important day for him, too.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Photograph

Jake turned into a human and turned back to Grandpa.

"Haley!" he cried. "But, why?"

"She is a dragon as well. She must be trained also, and I am training you. So her trainer will be you," Grandpa said in his prophetic voice. Fu Dog began talking.

"Basically he's too lazy to find anybody else to train your sister, so he's making you do it," he translated. Grandpa glared at Fu Dog, who shrugged his shoulders. Jake, defeated, sighed and turned to Haley.

"Okay, if I must, let's start with the basics," Jake said. Satisfied, Grandpa and Fu Dog left. "Do as I do. Dragon UP!" With that phrase, Jake turned into a dragon. His little sister Haley tried the same thing.

"Dragon up!" she said, and nothing happened. "Why isn't it working, Jake?" she asked, upset.

"Haley, you have to concentrate. Just saying it won't do it. You have to think it," he said. "Now try."

"Dragon up!" she said again, and she transformed into a purple dragon, a bit smaller than her brother. She opened her eyes and grinned. "I did it!"

"Yes, and now we know the identity of another dragon," a voice said. The camera lowered and a woman with brown hair and blue-green eyes looked out into the city. "Huntsmaster, I have discovered the identity of a new dragon. It is a little girl with black hair. It seems that she is close to the American Dragon. Maybe they are siblings."

"Very good, Butterfly," Huntsman said. "Thorn," he said, handing another girl a photograph. This girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Take this and find out the little girl's name. Then find out her relation to the American Dragon's dragon master. That should help us find out the American Dragon's relation to the dragon master and the little girl, therefore figuring out his human identity."

"Then we can slay him in his sleep," Thorn said, smiling under her mask. She took the photograph. "As soon as this develops, I will do as you ask."

"Very good, Thorn. You have done well," Huntsman said.

"Okay, Haley, let's try something else," Jake said. "How about...flying?"

"Okay," Haley said, instantly cheered up. "How are we gonna do that?" Her forehead frowned and she looked at her brother questioningly.

"I'm going to give you a head start, and you have to believe that you can fly. And keep it in your head that you're a dragon, or you'll turn back and fall," Jake said. Haley laughed and Jake glared at her. "Believe me, you don't want that to happen. Especially when you're fighting Thorn."

"I'm sorry, I think I heard my name," a voice said. Haley looked around, but Jake jumped to his left, dodging Thorn's blast.

"Sorry, baby, but I've got work to do," Jake said. Before he could do anything, though, there were two arms around his neck. "What the?"

"Meet my new partner, Butterfly," Thorn said, smirking. "She's the best of the best." Jake threw Butterfly to the ground.

"Obviously the best isn't too good if that's all she's got," Jake said. Butterfly stood up, ready to attack, when Thorn held her hand up.

"C'mon, Butterfly. We've got a photo to analyze," Thorn said, glancing towards the purple dragon, who was hiding behind a cement block. The two girls disappeared and Jake turned into a human.

"What were they talking about?" Jake asked. "A photo? Of what?"

"She looked at me when she said it," Haley said.

"Oh no. We've got to get that picture before they find out who you are," Jake said.

* * *

Rose sat in her room. She took the picture out of her drawer. She studied it carefully, then noticed something. The American Dragon wasn't in the picture. Where was he, then? Something then caught her eye. An arm. A human's arm. The American Dragon had been a human when this picture was taken.

* * *

What is the world coming to? This is the end of Chapter 2. I know this isn't what the summary says, but I'm getting to that part. Is Rose going to find out who the American Dragon is? What about Haley? And where does Rotwood fit into all of this! AHHHHHH:runs away:

Hasta luego.

-Ayla-


	3. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I own Butterfly/Rebecca.**

**AN: Here's to my reviewers.**

**Worker72: I'm not quite sure what you mean. Yes, Jake has a problem, but Rose is just fine. At least, I think so. Jake and Haley are the ones with the problem. I hope this next chapter clears that up a bit. Hmm, now that I think about it, Rose's problem is that the American Dragon's identity is known by everyone but her. Stupid Huntsclan!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

"BUTTERFLY!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. As she waited for her cousin to get into her room, she examined the picture again. _I've seen her somewhere before_, Rose thought. She looked at the other person, or at least the portion of him in the photo. _Who is that?_ Butterfly ran into the room. She didn't have her mask on, and she was wearing casual clothing, like Rose. Her brown hair was down, and it was just a little wavy, like Rose's.

"Yeah?" Butterfly asked innocently. She was older than Rose by about five years, but Rose had authority over her. Rose was her Huntsmistress. Butterfly was the newest member to the Huntsclan. Rose hoped that by saying that Butterfly was the best, the American Dragon would back off. Obviously the disguise wasn't working, especially after what had happened earlier. Rose looked at Butterfly and waved the picture in front of her face.

"Look at this, Becky. The American Dragon is a HUMAN!" she screamed. "Why didn't you tell us that you know his human identity?" Rebecca, or Butterfly, gulped and smiled.

"Well, I thought that, as much as you talk about him, I didn't want to tell you," she said. Rose glared at her.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me the identity of the American Dragon, of all things! Becky, sometimes I..." Rebecca's words sank in. "I know him?"

"Yeah, he's all you ever talk about," Rebecca said. "I didn't want you to freak when I told you, so I wanted you to find out on your own."

"But I know him?"

"Definitely."

"That narrows the field of suspects down considerably," Rose said, looking at the picture again. "I swear I've seen this girl before."

"Probably because you've seen her with him before," Rebecca said. Rose looked up at Rebecca and smiled.

"You stay here and don't let Huntsmaster know I'm gone," Rose said. "I've got a girl to find. If it takes me all day, I'll find her." Before Rebecca could respond, Rose was out of the window and headed down the street.

"Fine, but don't be surprised when you find out that she's Jake's sister," Rebecca said with a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

"But my mommy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Haley said. Rose was knelt down beside her.

"My name's Rose. Now we're not strangers anymore," Rose said. Haley's eyes widened and she started backing up.

"You're Rose," she said. "My brother told me to stay away from you." Haley starting running in the opposite direction and Rose stood up quickly.

"Get back here, Dragon!" she called out and sprinted after the little girl. After only two minutes and twenty-three seconds, Rose had successfully caught Haley.

"Let me go, you creep!" Haley said, struggling in Rose's grasp. "I should have recognized you before." Rose then compiled what the girl had said.

"Wait, how do you know that I'm..." she stopped before she finished the sentence.

"My brother knows. He's known for a couple of weeks," Haley said. Rose thought for a minute.

"A couple of weeks ago was the ski trip. Well, that proves that Becky was right. I do know him," Rose said. "Anyways, you're coming with me. I will find out the identity of the American Dragon, even if you don't tell me."

* * *

"JAKE!" a shrill voice shrieked. Jake ran down the stairs in record speed only to be greeted by his very worried mother.

"Yo, what is it?" Jake asked. His mom looked deathly.

"Haley's gone. She went to school yesterday, and I thought that maybe she had spent the night at her friend's house. But she hasn't come home yet, or called," his mom said. Jake sighed. He looked past his mom, where the mail had just been slipped through the door. He picked up the bunch of envelopes and began to sort them.

"Bill...bill...junk...bill...bill...junk...junk...say what!" he suddenly stopped at an envelope addressed to the American Dragon. "This is probably from the Dragon Council about another test session." He ripped open the envelope and took out a sheet of notebook paper.

**American Dragon,**

**I have your sister here with me. Don't worry, I won't harm her unless she wants to fight. I didn't see your address, your sister did it without me. She's pretty smart, for a dragon anyways. Come to Huntsmaster's castle at 6:00pm to get your sister. Oh, and be sure to bring your pathetic dragon master with you. I wouldn't want an unfair fight again.**

**I'm waiting,**

**Thorn**

Jake groaned.

"Well, I know where Haley is, Mom, but I think it's going to be at a price. This letter pretty much states that it's either Haley, or Grandpa and me," Jake said, trying to make a joke out of it, though he knew full and well it wasn't a joke. This was serious. If Rose recognized Haley, then his identity was history.

* * *

There it is. Chapter 3 up. Well, what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Horrible? Don't worry, I'll get to Rotwood later. I just have to rescue Haley first, then they'll have a "close" encounter with Rotwood and decide that it'd be best for him to occupy his time with something else. Too bad that something else is going to be...well, you'll find out soon enough. Mwahahaha!

Hasta luego.

-Ayla-


	4. Fate is a Terrible Thing

**Disclaimer: I own Butterfly and Rebecca.**

**AN: Here's to my wonderful reviewers.**

**Thorn227: Well, this chapter isn't too funny, but I'm posting two at the same time, and the next one has a really funny part. (What story with Spud in it ISN'T funny?) I'm glad you like this story and I hope that any questions you may have are answered shortly. Oh, and thanks for putting me on your favorite author's list.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fate is a Terrible Thing

"Dragon up!" Jake called, turning into the American Dragon while running as fast as he could. He took to the air and the sight of a big, dare say beautiful castle appeared before him. He stood at the door, which creepily opened by itself. He looked around and walked in.

"Ah, right on time," a voice said. "Where's your dragon master?" Jake turned around quickly to come face to face with...Rose?

"Wait, wait. Why aren't you in uniform?" Jake asked suspiciously. Rose smirked.

"You're little sister here told me that you already know. Now, all I have to do is get her name," Rose said. Jake threw a fireball past her, and she laughed. "You missed, Dragon," she taunted. Jake smiled.

"Wasn't aimin' for ya," he said. "Now!"

"Dragon up!" a voice said, and Rose turned around to face a purple dragon. She sighed.

"Great. Now it's two to one," she said. "I like the odds." She instantly had Haley pinned to the wall.

"Haley!" Jake called, then put his hand over his mouth. "Oops."

"Oops alright," Rose said. "So, her name is Haley." Suddenly memories flashed into her head.

* * *

"They were right."

"We're mortal enemies, or did you forget?"

"I wish I could."

"Eat snow, Huntsgirl!"

"Sorry, it is."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Sorry, Rose. It's personal."

"Hi, my name's Haley. What's yours?"

"Don't talk to her, Haley."

"He's all you ever talk about."

"I should have recognized you."

"So her name is Haley."

* * *

Rose's eyes widened.

"No. It can't be...Jake?" she asked, hoping he would laugh and say no.

"Rose...I'm sorry," he answered. She took the net off of Haley.

"Take your sister. Hurry up and go, Jake," she said. Jake looked at her.

"See ya, Rose," he said and took Haley into the sky. Rose watched as they disappeared.

"Why did it have to be him?" she asked herself. She didn't expect an answer.

"Because it's the last person you'd suspect," a voice said. Rose turned around.

"That explains why he reacted the way he did at the ski trip, both as dragon and human," Rose said. "But...him?"

"Rose, it's called fate. Nothing could have stopped him from being the American Dragon. Like it's our fate to hunt dragons like him." Rebecca held up her hand and Rose's. Rose jerked her hand away.

"Well, why does fate have to be so mean to me?" she asked.

* * *

I know. It's short. But hey, the next chapter will be great. We meet Rotwood again, and another "Professor Rotwood's Thesis" ensues, only this time, it's a little different. Just wait, you'll see.

Hasta luego.

-Ayla-


	5. De Ja Vu

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Llama song.**

**AN: This is the second of a two chapter post, so no comments this time. Ps I LOVE THE LLAMA SONG!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: De Ja Vu

"Hold up!" Trixie said, stopping her two friends dead in their tracks. She turned to Jake. "You told her?"

"She guessed," Jake said blandly. "I think it will be a while before she attacks again. Kinda like I was after I found out about her. Pretty soon you get over it and go on to live your life the way you used to."

"Why do we have to walk all the way home?" Haley asked. Jake sighed.

"Because you can't fly yet and I can't hold everybody," Jake said. "I can barely hold Fu."

"Besides, we're almost there anywaaaaaaaaaays!" Jake pulled Spud, Trixie, and Haley into an alleyway. "Hey, what was thrmp frmph?" Jake covered her mouth with his hand, putting a finger to his lips. Professor Rotwood passed by, whistling the Llama song. When he was past, Jake sighed. Professor Rotwood's face appeared.

"Come with me, Jake Long," he said, and before Jake could protest, Rotwood had his arm and was tugging him away. Trixie, Spud, and Haley just stood there. What were they supposed to do, chase Rotwood? Knowing him, he'd have a stun gun on him. Spud smiled.

"I'm gonna sing the Llama song," he said.

"Spud, no," Trixie said, but Spud had already started.

"Here's a llama. There's a llama. And another little llama. Fuzzy llama. Funny llama. Llama. Llama. Duck. Llama. Llama. Cheesecake. Llama. Tablet. Brick. Potato. Llama. Llama. Llama. Mushroom. Llama. Llama. Llama. Duck. I was once a tree house. I lived in a cake. But I could not see the way. The orange slayed the rake. I was only three years dead. But it told a tale. And now listen little child. To the safety rail. Did you ever see a llama? Kiss a llama. On the llama. Llama's llama. Tastes of llama. Llama. Llama. Duck. Half a llama. Twice a llama. Not a llama. Farmer. Llama. Llama in a car. Alarm a llama. Llama. Duck. Is that how it's told now? Is it all so old? Is it made of lemon juice? Doorknob. Ankle. Cold. Now my song is getting thin. I've run out of luck. Time for me to retire now. And become a...DUCK! Wheeeeee!" Spud started running around in circles. Haley was rolling around on the ground laughing, and Trixie sighed.

**(To hear the Llama song for FREE, go to** _http colon, slash, slash the dash llama dash song dot freeonlinegames dot com slash_ **and then click on the picture of the llamas. If a screen doesn't come up saying "tis loadin'," then hit the back button and right click the picture and go to "open link." That should work. If not, then...I don't know what to tell you. Have fun listening to it over and over again.)

* * *

**

"Now, turn into a dragon," Professor Rotwood commanded of Jake. Jake rolled his eyes.

"For the tenth time, I AM NOT A DRAGON!" Jake yelled.

"No no, I heard you. You told them that you would dragon up and show me what a real dragon could do, and then they said that you knew what happened last time," Professor Rotwood said. Jake gulped.

"Aww man, you heard that?" Jake asked. "Great, now what?"

"Aiiiiya!" a scream pierced through the room. Jake jumped up happily.

"Yeah!" he cheered as a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes kicked Professor Rotwood to the ground. She smiled under her mask and turned to Jake.

"That was for saving me at the ski trip," she said. "Now I don't owe you anymore." Professor Rotwood had gotten up and Jake's eyes widened at what he was going to do.

"Thorn, look out!" he said, and in record time, Thorn had Professor Rotwood pinned to the ground.

"So, Rotwood, you think you can take my mask off?" she asked threateningly.

"No no, why would I do that?" Rotwood asked back, laughing nervously.

"Never...take off a Huntsgirl's mask. Especially when she's actually being nice to a--" Jake waved his hand in a negative gesture and Thorn continued. "To another human. We're never nice to anybody, as you can see by the way I'm holding you to the ground. Does your arm hurt, Rotwood?" Professor Rotwood nodded and Thorn let him go.

"Yeah, go Thorn!" Jake cheered.

"Now, you'd better leave Jake alone, or I'll come back and finish what I started," she said, and disappeared in a few seconds. Jake smiled as Professor Rotwood stood up.

"Can I go home now, Professor Rotwood?" Jake asked sweetly, and Rotwood groaned.

"Yes yes, you can go," he said and put his left hand up to his right shoulder. Jake chuckled as he left the room.

* * *

I know that last part was kind of stupid, but...I'm not too good with Rotwood. Especially his accent. Just pretend that you're listening to him talk, and the accent will show.

That's it for now. I dare you to listen to the Llama song. It gets addictive. It really does.

Hasta luego.

-Ayla-


End file.
